ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 12
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Day 78 (Jan 11th) The audience and roommates are shown a collection of video clips of the bond between Veronica and Sarah.'' Italian Video'' Sarah is saved from being eliminated. On reentering the house, Veronica rushes to greet her. ''Italian Video'' Day 79 (Jan 12th) Day 80 (Jan 13th) Sarah wants to give Mauro back his ring but Veronica tries to dissuade her. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5xH8EpwMKA Day 81 (Jan 14th) "Amo una donna!" Veronica proclaims "I love a woman!" jokingly to Daniele and Mauro. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCS0S6C0xIU Day 82 (Jan 15th) Day 83 (Jan 16th) ''Vero and Sarah on the terrace ''http://www.youtube.com/user/lkjh8724#p/u/281/_1uSf4kPlEE Translation by Lola: (Talking with Fake Sicilian Accent-since none of them is from sicily) S: my jacket doesn’t even close anymore V: how fucking cold it is? Why? You are my life. You are my love. Sarah I love youuuu! If you outside of here don’t consider me anymore, or better, you don’t consider me like you do in here, which is different. I come and take you in naples, rome, Milan or wherever the fuck you live, you got it? Or do I have to come after you? Do I have to send flowers & flowers & flowers to you? In order to have this attitude towards me? Honey I’m serious. Because i tell you serious things in a joking way. inhales on her cigarette. And you don’t answer. (...some banter...) S: (fake accent): I’m here, and outside I will be. Always with you. V: like you’re now? S: like I’m now. V: Okay Kiss S: I didn’t brush my teeth V: I did. But I don’t care if you didn’t. S: I do because I have fish breath like someone else in the house (aka mauro) V: it’s impossible to have it like him. S: on Monday everything will come out! V: can you give me a well done kiss? (aka with tongue) S: (ignoring her) It will be a mess V: Why S: on Monday. V; (....) S: You’ll cry a river! V: Amò stop it coz then I believe it and my mood change. S: You’ll cry a river... you're really an idiot (actually she says cogliona which is more like jerk probably, it’s not as offensive as idiot). V: C'mon, love! Stop it. (.....some banter here.....) V: I’d like to be more like you but i'm not. (starts to sing) how cold is it? How fucking cold is it? How-how cold is it? S. who’s older? When is your Bday? V: july 13 S: you’re older V: you in august? S: (Annoyed) October! S: (making baby voice) you’re older than me! You have to cuddle me! I’m smaller! But I weigh 3 times more than you! V: ya know last year I couldn’t remember how old was i? maybe coz I’ve always said I was older. S: I’m scared of you. V: no because I’ve always said I was older. Because I’ve always been with older people and they always used to tell me “you’ small you’re small” BORING CONVO ABOUT AGES, SARAH SAYS SHE LIKES WHEN SHE WAS 22 AND BLA BLA.. 4.55 V: why is that star red? Or I see it red? S: it’s red. S: can you see constellation? (sarah is one smart chick) V: yes amò. S: orion’s belt V: no S: then what can you see? V: the cart (don’t know the english names of constellations) S: eh, orion’s belt is a constellation V: I didn’t know. S: amò is the most beautiful V: amore I didn’t know it. I can only see the big cart and the small cart. S: sirio… but here you see nothing, there are lights…. Is that a plane? V: amò it’s a star. There are some stars. Tomorrow is gonna be good weather! S: is that camera going crazy? She’s doing like that for half an hour. V: starts singing. V: JOY of my life! Sarah is throwing the cigarette, vero stop her asking her to smoke the last part. S: dai! You should have told me you wanted to smoke! V:no I took one of yours before S. you take one everyday V: no, not everyday S. oh fuck off, sometimes you even take two V: what a liar! S: shut up! V:you’re a liar. S: no you’re the liar. V: you think I steal them? S: of course not! you ask them! S: someone stea... by many kisses Someone steals them anyway, because I left them very visible. V: and you don’t count how many cigs you smoke in a day? S: no V: amò they’re seven. let’s go inside S: no. V: I'm cold S: no V: dai! come with me! S: let’s do a game V: which one? s: I don’t know… truth or dare V: truth Sarah talking to invisible people: I go and then it’s your turn. No I start from here. Guys it’s the same! Vero playing along with sarah: c’mon guys it’ doesn’t matter! Mamma mia oh! How annoying (due palle). Sarah: wait (to the invisibile person). Truth? I say it, I have to make the question! But…. Do you love me? V: yes. S. how much? V:a lot. But it’s two questions already. But I really love you sà. It’s a form of love. S: mine too. V:I can go on my knees S. & laughing ] it would be the 2nd( the 1st was mauro). V: No! S: Yes! V: I’m never the second! S: Yes. (....some banter...) V: truth or dare? S: truth V. yours is a form of love too? S: yeah, it’s love V: it’s love? S: yeah V: our love? S: our love. Our dream And then bla bla Day 84 (Jan 17th)